Polar codes are linear block error correcting codes that exploit channel polarization to improve overall transmission capacity. In particular, polar codes are designed to transmit information bits over more-reliable sub-channels (e.g., less noisy sub-channels), while transmitting fixed (or frozen) bits over less-reliable sub-channels (e.g., noisier sub-channels). Polar encoding is described in greater detail by the academic paper entitled “Channel Polarization and Polar codes,” which is incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced in its entirety.